


Self-Sacrifice (I Love You)

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x22 Exodus - Freeform, Angel/Human relationships are here to stay, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Whump, broken angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: In which Gabriel is fed up with the Winchesters' self-sacrificing bullshit. Another coda/fix-it for that trainwreck episode 13x22, Exodus.





	Self-Sacrifice (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll readers are amazing. This is another Exodus fix-it, this time from Gabe's POV. I have bent some of what we know about the archangel blade, grace, and healing to fit this, cause I love my whump. Enjoy.

Dean Winchester had always been the self-sacrificing type.

 

Always. 

 

It was second nature to him, after thirty-something years of existence. Too many times had he laid down his life to protect strangers and those he loved alike. Not a moment’s hesitation went through his mind when he stepped between death and Sam, or Cas and an angel blade. It was akin to breathing for him.

 

Gabriel, despite his cowardly nature, could understand.

 

He was done running.

 

Michael stared down at his brother, a malicious smirk on his lips. There was only one way this could end.

 

With Gabriel’s blood.

 

He knew that.

 

He accepted it.

 

His last act would be to ensure Sam and Dean Winchester’s safety, and to prevent his brother from entering their world and obliterating it. He had made peace with it.

 

Sam would live.

 

“Go!” he yelled when the brothers hesitated at the rip’s opening. “Now!”

 

The archangel blade erupted from Michael’s sleeve, sending a shiver up Gabriel’s spine. His own blade came down his wrist, cool and calming. He could buy them time.

 

This was how it would end.

 

As Michael brought the blade up to deliver the fatal blow, Gabriel let out a tiny breath.

 

He never thought Sam would step between him and the blade.

 

Stupid fucking Winchesters.

 

Michael looked mildly interested as the blade came down and buried itself to the hilt in Sam’s chest.

An inhuman roar erupted from Gabriel as Sam fell to his knees. Through the haze of rage, he had a split second to make a decision. He could grab hold of the confusion and strike his brother down, or he could grab Sam and pull him through the rip before he died.

 

There wasn’t a choice.

 

As Michael moved to yank the blade from Sam’s chest, Gabe grabbed hold of the younger Winchester and hauled him from the ground. The rip was a few steps away and for once Dean seemed to understand the plan. He rushed to Sam’s other side and pulled his brother’s arm around his shoulders.

 

“Hang on, Sam,” Gabe said quietly as they stepped through the rift.

 

The opening sealed shut behind them, leaving Michael staring where the rip had been just moments before.

 

“No!”

 

The next thing Gabriel knew, they had landed on the concrete floor of the bunker. He heard the rift seal and suddenly people were surrounding them. 

 

But he didn’t care.

 

The only thing he cared about was Sam, lying all too still in his arms. He sat up and Sam fell back against his chest. The blade jutted out from Sam’s chest and Gabriel swore.

 

“Stupid, reckless Winchester,” he hissed.

 

“Cas, help him!” Dean demanded as the angel approached them.

 

Castiel knelt down, his features piched. “Dean, the archangel blade…”

 

“No. Whatever you’re about to say, don’t.”

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open and his hand automatically came up to grasp the handle of the blade. Gabe’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Sam’s hand, stopping him.

 

“Hey, no. Don’t even think about it, bucko.”

 

The younger Winchester gave him a trembling smile.

 

“You’re the stupidest son of a bitch,” Gabe seethed. “What were you thinking?”

 

Sam chuckled weakly. “Winchesters...don’t stay dead…”

 

Dean called to his mom to grab a first aid kit. “Sammy, apparently angels can’t fix a wound from an archangel blade.” He yanked off his jacket and scooted closer to his brother.

 

“J-Jack…”

 

Jack was watching a few feet away, trembling slightly. He came to them and hovered his hands over Sam’s chest. Everyone watched, waiting with bated breath.

 

After five seconds, Jack’s face crumpled. “I-I can’t.”

 

Ferocious stubbornness set in Dean’s features. “Then we’re doing this the normal way,” he said as calmly as he could, considering a large blade was jutting from his brother’s chest. He started to reach for Sam but one look from Gabe had him pausing.

 

“I’ve got him.” Gabe shifted to his feet with surprising ease, considering he was supporting almost two hundred pounds of near-unconscious Winchester. With Dean’s help, they made their way to Sam’s bedroom. Dean opened the door and Gabe carefully laid Sam on the bed. The sound Sam made cut like a knife through Gabe’s heart. He hushed the injured man and watched warily as Dean leaned against the bed.

 

He heard Mary enter with the first aid kit, gauze, and a number of other supplies, no doubt intended to help Sam. He had never felt so damn useless.

 

“Thanks, Mom. Don’t let anyone else in here.”   
  
Mary nodded tightly and left the room.

 

Dean wrapped his fingers around the handle of the archangel blade. “Sammy, I gotta get this out.”

 

Sam nodded weakly, his hazel eyes trusting.

 

“One, two-”

 

The scream that erupted from Sam’s throat made Gabe’s knees buckle. He immediately touched his fingers to Sam’s forehead, letting the small amount of weak grace he had flow through the wounded Winchester.

 

Relief softened Dean’s features as he watched the wound heal. “I thought-”

 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” But Gabe knew all too well. He felt the bone-numbing weariness settle into him as the last of his grace left his vessel. He sat down on the edge of the bed, never breaking contact with Sam. Finally Sam let out a deep breath and Gabe murmured his approval.

 

“Good job, kiddo. Rest…”

 

Dean wiped the blade clean and stared at it. “What did you do?”

 

“Does it matter?” Gabe spat, his eyes never leaving Sam’s face. “He’s drained. He’s going to need peace and quiet for a few days.”

 

“But-”

 

“But nothing!” the archangel snarled and Dean withdrew a little. “I healed most of the damage but he has to recover. Everything else can fucking wait.”

 

There was a reluctant silence.

 

“But he’s okay?” Gabe heard Dean finally whisper.

 

“He’s going to be fine, aside from his utter stupidity.”

 

That last comment ruffled Dean but also made him smile just a tiny bit.

 

Gabe felt as exhausted as Sam seemed to look. He heard Dean say something else, but he didn’t respond. Instead he crumpled to the bed beside Sam as Dean bellowed for Cas.

 

“Cas! I need some help in here!”

 

XXXX

 

“Cas! I need some help in here!”

 

A moment later Cas entered the room, uncharacteristically ruffled.

 

“Dean? Are you alright? Is it Sam?”

 

Dean shook his head tightly and motioned to the two prone figures on the bed. “I pulled the knife out and Gabe healed him, then he fell over.”

 

Deep concern filled Cas and he came to his brother’s side. He placed a fingertip to Gabriel’s temple and his expression turned glum. “His grace is gone.”

 

Dean gaped at him. “Can archangels become mortal?”

 

“It has only happened once in my existence, and my father rectified it almost immediately.” Cas closed his eyes again and confirmed, “All of his grace has evaporated.”

 

Dean’s eyes shifted to his sleeping brother. “Sam…”

 

“He had to have known Sam was dying. It must have been the only way to…”

 

“But what about Jack? Couldn’t Jack have saved him?”

 

“At this moment, while Jack is still learning to control his powers, he very easily could have killed Sam rather than healing him.”

 

Dean swallowed thickly. “But he brought you back.”

 

“He woke me from slumber,” Cas corrected. “The being in The Empty technically revived me.”

 

“Shit...So Gabe gave up his grace…”

 

“For Sam,” Cas finished quietly.

 

“Shit.”

 

The angel watched their brothers intently. Then he shifted his gaze back to Dean. “We should let them rest.”

 

“Cas, I don’t wanna-” A hand on his shoulder suddenly pulled him to his feet and Dean glared at the angel he was suddenly face to face with.

 

“Showoff.”

 

“Assbutt,” Cas hissed, dragging Dean out of the bedroom.

 

Sam and Gabe slept on, undisturbed as the door closed.

 

XXXX

 

It was dark when Sam’s eyes cracked open. His hand immediately went to his chest, where the archangel blade had been buried mere hours before. He half-expected to find bandages, an indication of the injury. All that met his hand was a slight tenderness in his chest and an exhaustion he could not shake.

 

Then he felt it.

 

There, on his left side, was the warmth of another being. He turned his head slightly to find Gabriel resting against him. One hand was splayed out on Sam’s chest, and in sleep he looked ten years younger.

 

Sam was simply too tired to process all of this but he made no move to push Gabe away. No, quite the opposite. His free arm curled around the archangel and pulled him closer, letting Gabe’s warmth seep into him.

 

As he began to drift back toward unconsciousness, he felt fingertips tenderly rub his chest. A smile sleepily tugged at his lips.

 

He could get used to this.

 

_ Finis. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
